


Otro tipo de Despertar

by Huffle_Punk



Category: Rey - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, jessika pava - Fandom, reyva - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffle_Punk/pseuds/Huffle_Punk
Summary: Antes de que se uniera a la resistencia para combatir a la malvada Primera Orden, Rey, una solitaria muchacha que vivía de lo que encontraba en el planeta desierto Jakku, llevaba una vida muy distinta. Jessika Pava, en medio de una misión de reconocimiento se ve varada en un planeta desértico. Esta es su historia, esto es lo que ocurrió… Antes del Despertar.





	Otro tipo de Despertar

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Basado en la novela: Before the Awakening, de Greg Rucka (2015) y, obviamente, en la saga Star Wars de G. Lucas. No son mis personajes, solo quería jugar un rato con sus historias :D

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Antes de que se uniera a la resistencia para combatir a la malvada Primera Orden, Rey, una solitaria muchacha que vivía de lo que encontraba en el planeta desierto Jakku, llevaba una vida muy distinta.**

**Esta es su historia, esto es lo que ocurrió… Antes del Despertar.**

Los teedo llamaban a la tormenta  _X'us_ _R'iia_. Tenía nombre porque los teedo creían que siempre era la misma, que regresaba una y otra vez. Decían que era el aliento del dios R'iia, un dios para nada benevolente; y por ello culpaban a la tormenta de muchas cosas: de la hambruna que había asolado aquella parte de Jakku durante años, también era la causa de que el agua hubiera desaparecido y era el motivo por el que sus bestias lugga se habían vuelto desobedientes.

Además, la hacían responsable de los intrusos que plagaban su tierra, de todas esas grandes esquirlas de metal llenas de tantos y tantos seres blandos que se habían estrellado contra la arena todos aquellos años antes. Según los teedo, los cementerios de naves eran un monumento a la ira de R'iia.

La mayoría de los teedo eran inofensivos, chatarreros ocupados en sus asuntos, muy parecidos a Rey y los demás. Sin embargo, había teedos ortodoxos, fanáticos conocidos por atacar tanto a sus correligionarios como a los recolectores, asegurando que lo que hacían era una blasfemia para R'iia y que, algún día, su dios los castigaría a todos por sus pecados. La  _X'us_ _R'iia_  se encargaría de ello.

Rey no creía ni una sola palabra de esa historia, pero ella no creía en muchas cosas aparte de en sí misma.

Una mañana, igual a tantas otras, Rey se encontraba en lo alto de la superestructura de uno de los viejos cruceros de guerra medio enterrados en la arena, esperando encontrar algún botín que los demás recolectores hubieran pasado por alto. El aire seco de Jakku se estremecía a su alrededor, casi expectante. Rey la sintió en todas sus terminales nerviosas antes de verla.

Se asomó afuera y vio la tormenta formándose en el horizonte. Supo de inmediato que iba a ser intensa. La  _X'us_ _R'iia_  se aproximaba violenta. Era hora de marcharse.

Había estado trepando sin sujeción por los escombros y siempre tardaba menos (lo que quizás era paradójico) cuando subía que cuando tenía que bajar. Cuando bajabas, la gravedad se convertía en tu gran preocupación, y hacerlo con prisas era un método casi garantizado de lastimarse. Aunque lo sabía por experiencia, bajó con rapidez, casi con demasiada rapidez, y se arriesgó a saltar los últimos tres metros que le quedaban para llegar al suelo. La arena podía ser blanda si estabas a una distancia adecuada, pero no era su caso. Desde esa altura, fue como aterrizar sobre metal. El impacto le sacudió los tobillos e hizo que un dolor agudo la recorriera desde las pantorrillas a las rodillas. Usó el bastón para levantarse y apretó el paso hacia el speeder.

El speeder de Rey era un vehículo repulsor liviano pero poderoso, construido por la joven a partir de piezas rescatadas. El speeder era rápido y podía transportar una carga considerable, por lo que era ideal para su uso en el Cementerio de Naves de Jakku. Era muy pesado y sería difícil de controlar para cualquier otro piloto, pero afortunadamente Rey era una piloto habilidosa además de una ingeniosa mecánica.

La muchacha encendió el speeder, los potentes turbojets, rescatados de una antigua nave de carga, rugieron al instante. A partir de ahí, era una carrera hasta casa, Rey y el speeder disparados a toda velocidad a la que podía forzarlo a través del desierto, con el viento creciente persiguiéndola. Con una mano tiró del extremo de su larga bufanda enrollada debajo del cinturón y se envolvió la boca y la nariz. No por primera vez deseó poseer unas gafas protectoras y se maldijo a sí misma por no haberlas conseguido unos meses antes. El último par que había encontrado se lo había cambiado a Unkar en Niima por dos porciones, apenas comida suficiente para hacer callar a su estómago durante un día. Había sido un mal negocio cuando aceptó y lo sabía. Tenía hambre, se había dicho a sí misma que encontraría otro par pronto y las había cambiado sin más.

Eso había ocurrido hacía casi tres meses.

Rey se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás en su frenética carrera contra la ira de R'iia. El destello de 4 naves que pasaron a toda velocidad por delante de la tormenta captó su atención.

El viento se volvió más intenso y la arena más abrasiva. Rey instó a su nave a apurar el paso.

* * *

Jessika "Testor" Pava maniobraba frenéticamente delante de la tormenta de arena más horrible que había visto en su vida. No podía explicarse como todo había salido tan mal.

Su misión era realmente sencilla. Escanear el Outer Rim en busca de presencia de naves de la Primera Orden. La Resistencia había recibido reportes de grandes destructores circulando por la zona, lo que había puesto a la Nueva República en alerta total. La Primera Orden era impredecible y no saber cuáles eran sus planes en aquella zona inhóspita puso a todos muy nerviosos.

Así que la General Organa había enviado a 3 de los X-Wings T-70 junto con sus pilotos más veloces a escanear la zona. Si veían algo sospechoso debían regresar inmediatamente e informarles las coordenadas exactas. Jess sabía que algo estaba sucediendo. Planes se estaban llevando a cabo. Las miradas que se cruzaban en las altas esferas de comando de la Resistencia se lo confirmaban, pero ella no sabía qué podía ser. Pero su trabajo no era cuestionar, sino seguir órdenes. Y eso la había llevado a este lugar.

Los X-Wings se habían separado para investigar en 3 planetas distintos, a ella le había tocado Jakku. El deshuesadero era un lugar poco propicio para actividades del a Primera Orden pero tenían espías en todos lados y ninguna pista debía pasarse por alto.

Apenas se había acercado a la atmósfera del desértico planeta cuando, de la nada, aparecieron 5 TIE fighters que envistieron en su dirección sin demora. Jessika intentó comunicarse con sus compañeros pero la señal estaba siendo interrumpida.

−Azul 3 a Líder azul. Azul 3 a Líder azul. Estoy siendo atacada por 5 TIE de la Primera Orden. Repito, estoy siendo atacada!

El silencio de los aparatos de comunicación fue lo único que se escuchó en la cabina hasta que una serie de bips se oyó. El droide de vuelo de Jess le informaba que las comunicaciones estaban muertas, nadie la oiría.

−Gracias R. Muy alentador de tu parte.

La unidad R0-4LO volvió a emitir sonidos pero se vieron sofocados por una ráfaga de disparos provenientes de los TIEs. Jessika no tuvo más remedio que ignorar al robot y sus protestas para iniciar maniobras evasivas.

La piloto repasó sus opciones. Su misión era de reconocimiento. Entrar y salir a toda velocidad. Todas sus armas eran livianas, con el combustible necesario para un vuelo corto.

Las alarmas del X-Wing se dispararon cuando la nave entró en la mira de los fighter enemigos.

Jessika forzó a su nave a virar bruscamente a la izquierda, para su sorpresa uno de los TIE quería atacarla por ese mismo flanco por lo que solo tuvo que apuntar y disparar para que el pequeño fighter explotara en el vacío del espacio. Así volaba Jessika, ordenada y eficazmente pero impredecible. Sus maniobras eran pura precisión.

Inicia otro giro, poniendo como eje su ala derecha e interceptó otro TIE que desapareció con la misma rapidez que el anterior. Quizás pueda escapar de esta.

Antes de concluir con ese pensamiento, fue alcanzada por el disparo de un tercer TIE que aún seguía pegado a su retaguardia. Los bips y bops de R0 le informan que el Servoactuador trasero había sido sacado de línea por el disparo.

Tendría que aterrizar.

Ajustó la trayectoria para traspasar la atmósfera de Jakku con solo la potencia de sus 4 motores de fusión ubicados en las alas, con los 3 TIE restantes detrás de ella.

La entrada al planeta no fue problema, lo que Jessika no predijo fue la impresionante tormenta de arena en la que acababa de meterse. Ni bien salieron de la resistencia inicial de la atmósfera, unos de los TIE se vio devorado por un torbellino de arena y viento que lo arrastró hacía adentro de la tormenta. En un instante había desaparecido. La piloto de la Resistencia logró ponerse por delante del endemoniado fenómeno de la naturaleza maldiciendo su suerte. Los dos TIE restantes aún seguían empecinados en derribarla. Una columna de arena se elevó frente a ella y apenas pudo esquivarla, el TIE más cercano no pudo hacerlo. Jessika no lo vio más.

Solo quedaba uno. Planeando la manera de evadir este último TIE, la muchacha puso dirección al horizonte más claro, dejando atrás la oscuridad de la tormenta, para poder maniobrar más libremente. El TIE estaba cada vez más cerca. En ese momento una pesada descarga eléctrica alcanza las dos naves. El TIE se lleva la peor parte y Jessika ve como se desintegra en mil pedazos. Pero ella no estaba mucho mejor. El rayo alcanzó su ala derecha, ahora inexistente. Había perdido 3 motores en la batalla y el que le quedaba no era suficiente para volver a casa. Miro la vasta extensión del desierto y rezó por que la arena sea tan suave como se veía a esa altura. R0 había dejado de responder después de la descarga eléctrica, tendría que aterrizar sin ayuda de su astromeca. Haciendo acopio de toda su pericia, Jessika dirigió su X-Wing hacia un valle entre dos gigantescas dunas, la tormenta le pisaba los talones.

Justo en el momento en que pensó que podría aterrizar, una ráfaga de viento movió la nave de cola y la desestabilizó. El X-Wing cayó violentamente sobre la arena. La piloto estaba viva pero su conciencia la abandonó totalmente. Jessika vio como la tormenta engullía su nave mientras la negrura la reclamaba a ella.

* * *

La tormenta estaba a punto de alcanzar a Rey cuando llegó a los restos del caminante AT-AT derribado cerca de las afueras del Cementerio de Naves. El viento la azotaba en ráfagas, con suficiente fuerza para voltear el deslizador desde atrás, y Rey tuvo que luchar para mantener el vehículo firme sobre los repulsores. La arena se arremolinaba cuando se deslizó hasta detenerse y desmontó. Empujó el speeder entre dos de las piernas viejas y dobladas de la máquina gigante hasta dentro del refugio. El sonido de la tormenta se estaba volviendo ensordecedor, el viento un chillido casi constante, mezclado con el cruel rechinar de la arena repiqueteando sobre el casco del caminante. Los truenos estallaban sobre Rey, haciendo que se encogiera, y entornó los ojos hacia el cielo a tiempo para ver los últimos rayos de sol siendo devorados por las turbulentas nubes de polvo. Un rayo seco trazó un arco e iluminó el cielo, como si la luz del día hubiera vuelto de repente, por un segundo. Cuando cerró los ojos aún pudo ver el destello del relámpago. Los golpes de la arena le escocían sobre la piel, mientras el viento trataba de agarrarla por los pies y levantarla, de modo que tuvo que luchar para abrirse paso a lo largo del casco con asideros. Apenas consiguió abrir la puerta improvisada lo suficiente como para entrar a trompicones y entonces, con la misma rapidez, la cerró de golpe una vez más.

Por un momento, Rey se quedó de pie en la oscuridad de su hogar, recuperando el aliento, escuchando la ira de R'iia en el exterior. El sonido se había amortiguado, pero aun así se oía a través del casco blindado del caminante. Buscó a tientas por un momento antes de encontrar una de sus lámparas y accionó la llave. La luz parpadeó débilmente al principio y luego se estabilizó con un brillo más cálido.

Rey suspiró, se quitó las botas y las vació de arena. Se sacudió la ropa y el pelo. Cuando terminó, tenía a sus pies una sustancial porción del desierto de Jakku y se sentía como diez kilos más ligera.

Un trueno estalló sobre su cabeza de nuevo, vibrando a través del armazón metálico del caminante. Saltaron pedazos de chatarra variada. Uno de los viejos cascos cayó de donde estaba colgado en un gancho improvisado.

El caminante en el que Rey vivía, fue una vez Hellhound Two, del Interrogador Imperial Star Destroyer; Rey residía en lo que una vez fue el compartimento principal para las tropas del tanque andante, pero eso había sido cuando la máquina estaba en pie. Allí limpiaba equipos rescatados de la arena, cocinaba, dormía y soñaba con el día en que su familia regresaría y la alejaría de Jakku.

El interior hacía mucho que no albergaba ningún fragmento reutilizable y ahora se parecía más a un taller abarrotado que a alguna otra cosa. Rey había conseguido un generador en un trueque un par de años atrás, así que tenía energía cuando la necesitaba, sobre todo para la mesa de trabajo en la que desmontaba y volvía a montar y, más a menudo, reconstruía desde cero los trastos aprovechables que conseguía.

Unkar siempre pagaba más por los artefactos que aún funcionaban.

A través de una grieta fina en el casco, Rey percibió otro fulgor repentino, más relámpagos secos. Recogió una de las mantas del suelo y la usó para cubrir la grieta. La aseguró con tres de los escasos imanes que había sacado de un giro-estabilizador destrozado. Se acercó a su botín, oculto bajo uno de los paneles laterales, desatornilló la plancha y extrajo una de las tres botellas de agua que había escondido dentro. Bebió para limpiarse la boca de desierto, tragó con una mueca, tapó la botella de nuevo con cuidado y, con la misma cautela la volvió a dejar en su escondrijo antes de asegurar el panel.

Se sentó en una pila formada por las demás mantas y apoyó la cabeza en la parte trasera del casco, escuchando cómo la tormenta golpeaba su casa, llena de furia.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, muy sola.

Sorprendentemente, la X'us R'iia esta vez duró solo un día.

Rey terminó una de las botellas, intentando racionar el agua y aguantarse la sed, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiera ir a Niima a por más.

Había apañado una computadora usando piezas recobradas de distintos cazas estrellados a lo largo de los años, incluyendo una pantalla rajada pero todavía utilizable de un viejo Y-Wing BTL-A4. No tenía comunicación por radio como tal (no tenía modo de transmitir o recibir y, para ser sinceros, nadie con quien quisiera hablar, en cualquier caso) pero aun así, en los restos de un carguero de serie Zephra había encontrado una vez un puñado de chips de datos y, tras haberlos revisado a conciencia, descubrió tres con sus programas intactos; uno de ellos, para su alegría, había sido un simulador de vuelo.

Así que cuando no estaba durmiendo o sentada sin más, escuchando la tormenta o trasteando en su mesa de trabajo, volaba. Era un buen programa, o al menos ella creía que lo era. Podía seleccionar cualquier tipo de nave para pilotar, desde pequeñas embarcaciones atmosféricas accionadas por repulsores, pasando por una gran variedad de cazas hasta una buena selección de fragatas. Podía elegir los destinos, mundos que nunca había visitado y que no creía que fuera a visitar jamás, y las situaciones, desde carreras de velocidad o pistas de obstáculos a fallos de sistema.

Al principio había fallado en cada simulación, se estrellaba literalmente solo un par de segundos después de despegar. Sin nada mejor que hacer y con la perversa determinación de que no se dejaría derrotar por una máquina que ella misma había construido con sus propias manos, aprendió. Aprendió tanto que no había mucho que el programa pudiera ofrecerle ahora que le supusiera un desafío. Había llegado al punto en el que, de manera deliberada, hacía todo lo que se le ocurría para ponerse las cosas difíciles, solo para ver si podía salir victoriosa. ¿Reentrada atmosférica a toda potencia con fallos en el motor de repulsión? Sin problema. ¿Fisuras múltiples en el casco en espacio profundo con motor en llamas? Pan comido.

Por lo menos era una forma de pasar el tiempo.

Pero la tormenta había terminado antes de lo esperado, la X'us R'iia solía durar al menos tres días. Recordó los destellos de las naves que habían surcado el cielo delante de la tormenta, peligrosamente cerca de ellas. Quizás alguna de ellas había caído y habría algunos restos en donde buscar partes.

Rey se sentía débil, presintiendo que la tormenta duraría más tiempo, había racionado sus reservas de comida y ahora necesitaba algo de sustento si quería salir al abrasador desierto a trabajar. Tomó un cuarto de su porción para apaciguar su vacío estómago y se lanzó al desierto en busca de subsistencia.

Al cabo de unas horas, Rey ya no albergaba muchas esperanzas de encontrar algo bueno. Había perdido la mañana y, para cuando llevó su deslizador a los límites del cementerio, ya estaba entrada la tarde. Cualquier cosa que la tormenta hubiera revelado ya habría sido reclamada. Mientras conducía, vio pequeños grupos de chatarreros trabajando en nuevos restos de naves. Mucha gente trabajaba en equipos, suponiendo que así podían cubrir más terreno, pero Rey trabajaba sola y siempre lo había hecho. Era más fácil hacerlo sin gente: menos complicaciones, menos cosas de las que preocuparse. La única persona en la que tenía que confiar era en sí misma.

Condujo más lejos, más allá de los botines fáciles, hasta el terreno más escarpado. Se sentía mejor, la comida había satisfecho su hambre prolongada, al menos de momento, y aceleró el deslizador. Rey se deslizaba rápido y con seguridad, disfrutando emocionada de la potencia y la aceleración de la máquina. Tenía el deslizador desde hacía años, lo había construido ella misma, como tantas otras cosas, y si podía permitirse el lujo de sentir orgullo por algo, esto la enorgullecía.

El cementerio no era, siendo precisos, una sola área, sino una vasta extensión. Podías caminar durante kilómetros sin percibir señales de nada, llegar a la cresta de una duna y de repente encontrarte contemplando desde lo alto un campo de restos. Sin embargo, la tormenta había hecho más que descubrir nuevos botines; había cambiado el terreno y reconfigurado el desierto, y no fue hasta que se encontró con el Crujido y vio la Púa cuando se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado, del tiempo que había estado conduciendo. El Crujido era una de las pocas constantes del desierto, marcado por la casi completamente vertical espina dorsal de una gigantesca nave capital —la Púa— medio enterrada en el suelo. Nadie sabía qué clase de nave había sido, si republicana, imperial o de cualquier otro tipo de tiempos anteriores; era imposible saberlo porque todo lo que quedaba de ella era la silueta de la quilla, alzándose desde la tierra, y algunas vigas de soporte retorcidas aferrándose a lo que quedaba del armazón. El resto de la nave había desaparecido sin más, destruido en la explosión de plasma que había provocado con su impacto. El calor había sido tan intenso que había chamuscado la arena del desierto, quemándola tan rápido y a una temperatura tan elevada que había convertido el suelo en cristal ennegrecido. Con el tiempo, el cristal se había quebrado en trozos más y más pequeños, en el proceso de convertirse de nuevo en arena, pero, cuando conducías o caminabas sobre la tierra, lo oías crujir, con ecos que parecían susurrar durante kilómetros.

De ahí el Crujido.

Rey se detuvo antes de llegar a la Púa, entornando los ojos hacia el sol mientras separaba una esquina de la tela que le cubría la cara. Unas dos horas más de luz, calculó, e iba a necesitar casi todo ese tiempo para regresar a casa. La temperatura caía en picado por la noche, tan gélida como elevada era durante el día. Además, la poca fauna salvaje que habitaba en esa parte de Jakku aparecía durante la oscuridad, y en su mayor parte eran depredadores, tan desesperados por sobrevivir como todos los demás seres vivos de la zona. Manadas de roemandíbulas merodeaban por la noche, carnívoros que corrían sobre seis patas y sé alimentaban de sangre caliente. Quedarse atrapada en la oscuridad no era una buena idea.

Emprendió el regreso desanimada, no habría botín ese día.

Dio un rodeo para evitar los grupos de chatarreros que estaban terminando su trabajo y se desvió en una nueva gran duna que se ubicaba ahora al oeste de su hogar. Cuando volvía a encaminar el rumbo de su speeder en dirección a su AT-AT, una elevación extraña llamó su atención.

Se acercó lentamente y reconoció la cabina de una X-Wing. No podía saber el modelo, el resto de la aeronave estaba cubierta de arena.

Desmontó del speeder y con su bastón en mano, se acercó aún más.

Como casi todo lo que posee, el bastón de Rey era salvado de los restos que ensuciaban a Jakku. La autodefensa era una necesidad para un chatarrero de Jakku, y Rey se había ganado el respeto por sus habilidades y su disposición a usarlo si se veía obligada.

El desierto, con la luz del sol escondiéndose entre las dunas, estaba completamente silencioso. La nave no emitía señales de vida y era algo común en el Cementerio pero Rey tenía el presentimiento que esta nave era distinta. Era nueva. Latía.

Llegó hasta la nariz deshecha del X-Wing y avanzó hasta la cabina del piloto. Estaba intacta pero el resto de la nave no, la arena que la cubría formaba un montículo demasiado pequeño como para que estuviera completa. Rey comenzó a despejar parte de la arena que cubría uno de sus costados. Era un X-wing T-70. Más rápido que los T-65 de la era de la Alianza, los X-Wings eran la nave insignia de la Resistencia; eran fácilmente maniobrables para atacar a los cazas TIE en combates aéreos, pero lo suficientemente poderosos como para derribar las grandes naves acorazadas. Este X-Wing en particular tenía pintado un listón azul cerca de la escotilla que liberaba la cabina del piloto.

El corazón de Rey se aceleró, ¿sería posible que esta nave perteneciera a la Resistencia?, a uno de esos intrépidos pilotos de los que había oído tanto hablar y que admiraba desde que era pequeña.

Con cuidado soltó el seguro de la cabina del piloto y la abrió.

Sus ojos se encontraron con una pequeña figura que vestía el traje naranja vibrante que ella conocía y un caso muy parecido al que ella usaba por diversión. La figura no se movía. Pero Rey no creía que el piloto estuviera muerto. Alargó su mano derecha lentamente hacia el hombro de la figura que yacía inmóvil y la sacudió lentamente. Nada.

Lo volvió a intentar, está vez con mayor vigor. El piloto movió la cabeza lentamente en dirección a Rey. Sus ojos no enfocaban bien la figura que tenía enfrente. Un hilo de sangre manaba de su sien. Intentó pronunciar alguna palabra pero perdió el conocimiento nuevamente.

Rey, alarmada, hizo lo único que pudo hacer en una situación así.

Minutos más tarde, su speeder se podía ver surcar las arenas de Jakku a toda velocidad, en dirección a al caminante.

* * *

Jessika percibió movimiento a su alrededor pero su cuerpo no parecía responder. Quería abrir los ojos, moverse, gritar. Pero nada. Seguía inmóvil. El golpe de su X-Wing contra la árida superficie de Jakku fue violento y repentino. La cabina había sobrevivido pero los golpes de su cuerpo eran muchos. La tormenta de arena se había abatido sobre ella al momento que perdía el conocimiento. Luego ya no recordaba nada. Quizás ni siquiera había sobrevivido.

Estaba inclinada a pensar en eso de no ser por el punzante dolor de cabeza que sentía del lado derecho. Una de sus rodillas se sentía extraña y el dolor en su muñeca izquierda era sordo y persistente.

En un momento sintió como la cabina de su nave se abría, una figura emergía sobre ella pero no pudo distinguir quién o qué era. La tocó, sintió la electricidad de ese tacto en su hombro. Intentó decir algo, pero su cuerpo se negó a cooperar. El esfuerzo hizo que perdiera el conocimiento nuevamente.

Había pasado tiempo desde ese encuentro. Ahora se encontraba en otro lugar, no podía ver nada pero no era su nave, de eso estaba segura.

El frío que había empezado a invadirla antes estaba desapareciendo lentamente. Estaba en un lugar cálido pero oscuro.

Intentó abrir los ojos nuevamente y esta vez lo consiguió. Aunque su vista era aún borrosa, pudo distinguir algunas cosas de su entorno. Estaba en el interior de una nave, pero esta no volaba, estaba firme sobre la tierra.

De repente, en su campo de visión entró una figura menuda pero esbelta, era una mujer. Humana.

Jess intentó pronunciar un saludo pero solo atinó a emitir un desvalido quejido. Pero que llamó la atención de la mujer.

−Estás despierta− Le susurró la joven. Sonaba como una muchacha joven.

La chica se le acercó y le volvió a tocar el hombro.

−Toma. Bebe.

Jess sintió esa misma electricidad recorrer su cuerpo desde donde la muchacha la estaba tocando. Luego un recipiente frío que tocó sus labios y el líquido fresco que acarició su garganta como bálsamo para sus sentidos. No sabía que tenía tanta sed hasta que probó el agua que la chica le ofrecía.

Intentó no beber demasiado. Aún no había recuperado control sobre todo su cuerpo. Tenía preguntas y necesitaba respuestas.

−D… Dónde estoy− Su voz sonaba áspera, casi irreconocible.

−Goazon Badlands, en Jakku. Se encuentra entre Niima Outpost al este y Kelvin Ravine al oeste, y limita al norte y al sur por Sinking Fields y Carbon Ridge, respectivamente.

La sucesión de palabras fue rápida y precisa. Jess atinó a sonreírle.

−Te encontré en el desierto, al este del cementerio de naves. Pensé que traerte aquí sería la mejor opción.

Jessika tomó aire lentamente, como chequeando el funcionamiento de sus pulmones.

−¿Dónde es aquí, exactamente?

−Aquí es… mi hogar− Dijo la muchacha casi en un susurro.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Espero que les guste dónde va la historia... sus comentarios serán muy apreciados xD


End file.
